Questionable Intelligence
by lilypopp
Summary: Sakura notices a puzzling detail about the way Kakashi types. College AU, Same Age AU


"Did you get the answer to the last question yet? I've been stuck on it since forever," Sakura whined loudly as she sullenly threw her head on the table. During their previous class session, their professor had hinted that the practice worksheet he had given out would be taken up for extra credit. Sakura being the overachiever that she was, she had immediately dragged her boyfriend over to the campus library to work on it.

"Hm? I finished working half an hour ago. Look at whatever you need," Kakashi gestured absentmindedly at his paper from the other side of the table. He ran his hands through his unruly gray hair as he continued to look at his laptop screen in intense concentration. His dark eyes quickly scanned from side to side, pausing briefly in thought before he began typing again.

The young pink haired woman furrowed her eyebrows in discontent. Though they were in the same calculus class, Sakura was extremely glad they weren't in the same major because he'd definitely knock her off the Dean's List. It didn't make sense how Kakashi could pick up new lessons or remember methods so well – it was as if he had some type of photographic memory! The last problem was over an extremely new and difficult concept, but he had already figured it out to her amazement. Inwardly, she was very glad to have someone always so willing to help her with math, but at the moment she also kind of hated how easily it came to him.

However, she could no longer focus on the work in front of her and instead couldn't help but wonder about what was distracting him. "What are you working on then? I thought you finished all the stuff for your other courses already…" she trailed off and tried to secretly grab at his laptop. Immediately, Kakashi gently pushed her away before she could move it towards her. She giggled at his fast reflexes but couldn't help her growing curiosity.

"Make room," Sakura demanded while walking over to him. With not a single complaint, he lowered his arms as Sakura sat down on his lap. "Your butt is too big for this, you know," Kakashi joked lightly, his blushing cheeks hidden by the cloth mask he wore to prevent allergy attacks.

Sakura merely replied with a twist and wiggle of her hips that left him a little speechless. She leaned over to get closer to his laptop screen to read what he was working so intensely on.

"… the characterization in Icha Icha Paradise is weak, but that's going to happen in the first book of a new series! The hatred you're spewing about a legendary series is just unnecessary and…"

"... Are you defending those stupid smut books you read all the time?" Kakashi nodded in reply as he continued to type out his argument. He was starting a new sentence when Sakura noticed something rather puzzling. Kakashi seemed to be pressing his caps lock button when he needed to capitalize proper nouns or the first letter of a sentence instead of a shift key. She grabbed his hands mid-sentence to his displeasure.

Before he could protest, she guided his finger to the correct key and gently pushed on it. "Try using this instead of the caps lock."

"Why would I use this? It only works for the numbers. Like if I wanted to make an exclamation point instead of a one," Kakashi said, obviously confused by her advice.

"Just try it! Aren't you a comp sci major…" she grumbled in reply.

He pressed the key down and opened his mouth in a little "o" when he realized she was right. Sakura giggled, obviously pleased that she was finally the one to teach him something instead of the other way around. Kakashi pressed a thank you kiss to the back of her head as he quickly got used to capitalizing with the correct key.

"… Wait, wait, wait, are you pressing the spacebar over and over to indent your paragraphs?"

Sigh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fluffy fic! For any drabble or prompt requests for your favorite Sakura pairing, please visit my tumblr: onhorizons . tumblr . com and shoot me an ask!


End file.
